


忏悔者

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 卡卡水仙小bitch卡卡×神父里卡多×小bitch卡卡有互攻OOC，文笔渣，慎入





	忏悔者

　　【水仙卡】忏悔者

 

　　烛光昏暗的告解室里，穿着黑袍男妓卡卡向神父里卡多·莱特忏悔着。

　　“亲爱的神父，我真诚地向您忏悔——”卡卡低着头，宽大的帽檐将他的脸笼罩在一片阴影中。:“我一直受着情欲的引诱。”里卡多神父神色不变，还是静静地听着。他当然听说过这位艳名远播的名妓的风流韵事。但这位上帝的虔诚的信徒，始终认为只要真诚地悔过，任何人都有得到上帝的爱的权利。

　　他用鼓励的目光看着卡卡，听他继续忏悔。“这情欲的滋味儿，不知道您尝过没有？”卡卡将纤长的手指搭在里卡多的手背上，顺着他宽大的袖口滑进去，在他的小臂上摩挲着。里卡多不动声色地躲避了一下，卡卡却没有收回手。

　　“您当然没有尝试过，因为您是如此地纯洁和虔诚地信奉着上帝。真是可惜——”卡卡抬起头来，里卡多这才发现，卡卡竟是如此年轻。他的五官十分精致，目光也十分清澈，他凝视着里卡多，嫣红的嘴唇轻启，吐出的却是魔鬼般的语句:“要是您也尝尝这情事的滋味儿，就能理解我了。那可真是教人欲仙欲死呢……”

　　卡卡说着，一步步逼近了里卡多。里卡多既惊且怒，脸涨得通红，他怒斥到:“住口！你可知淫欲是……”“……是为主所不允许的。”卡卡说着，竟然笑了出来。他的笑容是那么勾魂夺魄，那样放荡却又无辜，他凑近了里卡多，轻轻在他耳边说:“既然我违背了上帝的指令，神父要不要代替上帝惩罚我呢？”他往里卡多耳朵里吹了一口气。

　　“放肆！……”里卡多想反驳他，却被他一把推到了墙上，卡卡四肢纤细，力气却大得惊人。“出去！”里卡多推拒着他，可他的手却被不知道什么时候出现的麻绳绑了起来。

　　卡卡的手指在他的身上游走，上下点着火。里卡多竭力忍耐着，但未经情事的身体敏感得惊人，很快就起了反应。卡卡解开里卡多的衣袍，俯身含上了他胸口的茱萸，极富技巧地舔弄吮吸着，几乎瞬间他的乳头就挺立了起来。

　　“嗯……”里卡多忍不住发出一声呻吟，他想要逃离，可是被缚的双手使他避无可避。卡卡的舌尖顺着他的乳头滑下，来到了他已经硬挺的性器处，那可怜的小东西颜色粉嫩，看来虔诚的神父禁欲了多年，竟连自慰都没有过。卡卡发出了一声嗤笑，舔了舔，然后张嘴含了进去。

　　里卡多的性器被温热湿润的口腔内壁包裹套弄着，这全然陌生的体验，却给他强烈的快感。“不……”他呜咽着，想要逃离却越禁不住越陷越深。他挣扎在欲望的泥淖里。

　　卡卡将里卡多推倒在地上，然后跨坐在他的身上，缓缓坐了下去。

　　坚硬的性器一层层破开柔软的内壁，当它完全进入的时候，卡卡和里卡多都忍不住发出了一声呻吟。卡卡自顾自地动作了起来，他是个娴熟的婊子，最知道如何让自己和别人快活。里卡多则被这过度的快感冲击着，张着嘴却发不出声音来，只能无助地喘息——没过几下，就射在了卡卡的体内。

　　卡卡亲了亲还沉浸在高潮余韵中的里卡多的侧脸，“舒服吗？”他问。里卡多没有回答，他的眼里一片空茫。“还有更舒服的。”卡卡将他翻了过来，揉弄着他丰满的臀肉，指尖探向那个隐秘的凹陷处。

　　里卡多毕竟是处子之身，即使做了充分的扩张，卡卡进入时他还是感到撕裂般的疼痛。“不……出去……”里卡多无助地哭泣，卡卡却不为所动。相反，他在里卡多的屁股上打了一巴掌，“放松。”他说。

　　卡卡是个技巧过人的婊子，很快就找到了里卡多的敏感点，每一次抽插都狠狠擦过那块软肉，却不肯停留。快感渐渐压过痛感，却永远得不到满足。渐渐地，里卡多的呻吟变了调——他被卡卡压在身下，动情地放浪地追逐着卡卡的性器，已然全然臣服于欲望。

　　卡卡射在了里卡多的体内。精液冲刷着里卡多的敏感点，他尖叫着，前后都达到了高潮。

　　卡卡放开了里卡多，站起来居高临下地看着他:“神父，看看你现在的样子。”  
里卡多的身上满是白浊与红痕，布满了情欲的痕迹。他还处于高潮后的迷蒙中，楞楞地看着卡卡，似乎在思考卡卡话语的意思。

　　卡卡蹲下来温柔地抚摸着里卡多的脸颊，他低声说:“神父，现在您知道情欲是什么滋味了吧。”里卡多看着他，仿佛如梦初醒一般，“你引诱了我……”他又羞又怒。卡卡却笑了:“您说我引诱了您，又何尝不是您引诱了您自己呢？您情欲的产生，又岂是我能左右的？”

　　他附身吻着里卡多:“我有此意，岂是反复不定吗？我所起的意，岂是从情欲起的，叫我忽是忽非吗？*”他紧紧拥抱住了里卡多，在他耳边轻轻说到:“我是魔鬼，我也是你自己。”一只手指点上了里卡多的心口，“魔鬼——已经进入了你的心里。”说完，他竟消失在了里卡多的身体里面。

　　烛光昏暗的告解室里，里卡多神父忽然醒来。自己怎么会在这里睡着了？他有些奇怪。正想着，忽然有人敲门，里卡多打开门，门外是穿着白袍子的卡卡。卡卡看着他，露出了一个他无比熟悉的笑容。

 

*出自《圣经·哥林多后书》


End file.
